A Life Without Love
by The Angel of the Lion
Summary: *Complete* Rinoa Heartilly is a beautiful pianist with a penchant for rich, powerful men. However, her world is turned upside down when she meets a cold-hearted mercenary.
1. The Pianist

A Life Without Love  
  
I don't own Final Fantasy so don't sue.  
  
  
  
As she walked into the room, her audience gasped. She sat down at the grand piano and her fingers began to gently glide across keys, creating an enchanting melody that entranced her listeners. At the end of the piece, the entire room stood up and began to applaud. All except for one man.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That man was Squall Leonhart, a cold-hearted mercenary. He sat alone at the table in the far corner of the bar, his face half-hidden in shadow. Yet the pianist found herself inexplicably drawn to him. She couldn't explain it, there was just something about the way that his stormy blue eyes seemed to reach out into the very depths of her soul. Realising that she had been staring, she hastily thanked her audience and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She is beautiful.  
  
That was the first thought that came into the mind of Squall Leonhart as the pianist walked onto the stage. Her jet-black hair flowed over her bare shoulders and her face was ivory white. She wore a deep-blue gown, which reached to her ankles.  
  
She is beautiful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rinoa, that was a wonderful performance." Zell owned the bar, and told her that every time she played. Tonight, however, Rinoa took no notice of him. She was too busy thinking about the man who was sat in the corner. "Rinoa, are you listening?"  
  
"Sure, Zell. I'm going to head off okay?"  
  
"No problem Rinoa. See you tomorrow."  
  
She headed out into the car park, but instead of getting into her car, she headed for the exit. She didn't know why, but tonight she felt like walking. She shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her waist as a cool night breeze struck up. Despite the biting wind, she liked being out in the fresh air. It gave her a sense of freedom. As she rounded the corner, she noticed three men in front of her. They were whispering amongst themselves but Rinoa couldn't make out what they were saying. As she walked past, two of them leapt out in front of her brandishing knives. Frightened, she turned to run, but the third man had snuck behind her, preventing escape.  
  
"Give us all yer money and you won't get hurt," one of them snarled menacingly. Terrified, Rinoa reached for her purse, but before she could hand it over, she heard another voice behind her. A deep, powerful, enchanting voice.  
  
"Let her go." 


	2. Meet Seifer Almasy

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"If I were you, I'd take that back," the man threatened.  
  
"Will you make me?" Squall Leonhart stepped out of the shadows. "Or are you too afraid to take on someone who isn't defenceless?"  
  
Enraged by this comment, the three men rushed towards Squall. Squall knocked the first man out by landing a swift punch on his jaw, the second by kicking him hard in he stomach, sending him flying into a nearby hedge. Squall glared icily at the third attacker who promptly fled.  
  
"You okay?" he asked Rinoa.  
  
"I guess." She still seemed a little shaken.  
  
"Need me to walk you home?"  
  
"Sure." Squall didn't know what possessed him to ask that question. It wasn't as though he wanted to spend any more time with this woman.  
  
"But," he thought, "she is beautiful."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Erm, I've changed my mind," she said a few minutes later. "I don't want to go home. Would you come for a drink?"  
  
"Sure," Squall said in spite of himself. "Well if she isn't going home, I'd better make sure she doesn't get attacked again," he thought, trying to convince himself that he wasn't drawn to Rinoa.  
  
"This place is nice," she said, leading Squall across the street and into a bar. She chose a seat by the window, looking out over Deling's presidential residence. "I didn't get your name."  
  
"Squall Leonhart."  
  
"I'm Rinoa Heartilly but I guess you already knew that. I just want to say thanks for helping me back there."  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"Don't be so modest, you were amazing."  
  
"Whatever." Rinoa was taken aback by this clipped reply.  
  
"What do you do then? You know, as a job?"  
  
"I'm a SeeD."  
  
"Really? That must be so exciting, getting to see the world."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"So what are you doing in Deling then?"  
  
"I'm on vacation."  
  
"How long for?"  
  
"A couple of weeks."  
  
"Do you ever manage to string more than four words together?" Rinoa joked. Squall didn't reply to this. "I'm sorry. Have I offended you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay. Well, I guess I'd better be going. Don't worry, my house is only down the street. Bye then." And with that, she left Squall to pay the bill.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rinoa. You have a guest."  
  
"I'll be right there father." Rinoa finished putting on her necklace. She clasped the angel wings ring that she kept on her necklace and took a deep breath. "I wonder what creep he's set me up with this time," she thought to herself before leaving her bedroom and entering her father's study.  
  
"Rinoa, this is Seifer Almasy. Seifer, this is my daughter, Rinoa Heartilly."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Mr Almasy." Rinoa could really turn on the charm when she wanted to.  
  
"Please, just call me Seifer." Rinoa immediately took a dislike to Seifer. There was something about his eyes that frightened her. An evil glint maybe.  
  
"That will be all Rinoa. Thank you." Her father clearly meant this as an invitation to leave and she wasn't about to argue. As she closed the door of the study she could hear the two men talking.  
  
"So, she's available then?"  
  
"For you, yes."  
  
"Great, Rinoa thought. Another one. Another loveless relationship. Why does it have to be this way?" Her thoughts drifted to Squall. She was drawn to him, she couldn't deny it.  
  
"But why did he have to be so cold?" 


	3. You'll Always Be There in the Corner

Chapter 3  
  
Sadly, I still don't own Final Fantasy.  
  
  
  
The following evening, Seifer was at the bar, waiting to see Rinoa. He was planning on taking her out to the most expensive and exclusive restaurant in Deling.  
  
"I'm going to have her."  
  
"It's just a shame I actually have to listen to her play the piano. I just hate this music."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall didn't know why he returned to the bar. It wasn't as if he meant to. He was just walking through the streets of Deling and found himself sat in the corner table of the bar. Deep down, he wanted to apologise to Rinoa for being awkward at the bar last night. Maybe he would apologise after her number.  
  
Surveying the bar, his attention was drawn by a loud, blond-haired man shouting at a waitress.  
  
"I ordered a large beer. You hear me? Large," he screamed at the poor woman, obviously taken aback by his attitude. Squall looked away in disgust. He had no time for those kind of people.  
  
The whole bar began to applaud as Rinoa walked onto the stage. Squall looked up at her. She took his breath away. She looked perfect in a knee length, deep red dress. He noticed the blond man wave to her, and she sheepishly smiled back.  
  
"I wonder who he is?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As she worked out on to the stage, Rinoa noticed that Seifer was sat at a nearby table. He waved at her, saying, "Hey Rinoa. Looking good."  
  
"Jerk." She sat down at the piano to play her piece, hoping to forget the fact that he was only sat a few metres away from her.  
  
About half way through, she began to notice someone was talking loudly, distracting her.  
  
"How rude," she thought, searching the room for the source of the noise. Her eyes finally rested on Seifer who was talking to three businessmen at the next table. He noticed her glaring at him and carried on talking.  
  
"See. She's checking me out." Rinoa couldn't believe that her father would set her up with a man like this. He had made her date some horrible people before, but nothing like this. As she turned back towards the piano, she noticed that the table in the corner wasn't empty.  
  
"Squall." He was staring at her, listening intently. She smiled at him, feeling more comfortable knowing that he was here. She couldn't quite be sure because of the shadows, but she thought he smiled back at her. It made her feel warm inside. She had never felt this way before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When she finished her piece, she walked towards her hotel room upstairs. To her annoyance, she noticed Seifer following her and scowled.  
  
"Hey Rinoa, wait up." She turned around, putting on her best fake smile.  
  
"Seifer," she said trying hard to act surprised.  
  
"You were great tonight."  
  
"Thanks," she said, trying to look happy. "But you weren't even listening," she thought in annoyance. Seifer began to talk once again, but Rinoa wasn't listening. Glancing over his shoulder, she noticed Squall leaving the bar. She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. He turned round and headed back to the bar.  
  
"So are you ready then?" Seifer asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"To go out. The meal, remember?" She didn't but she wasn't going to let on that she wasn't listening.  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall was trying to pluck up the courage to go talk to Rinoa. She had just left the bar and he wanted to apologise to her for the way he had acted.  
  
"Come on. Nothing bad will happen. At worst, she'll just be a little annoyed." Squall left the bar, only to find Rinoa talking to the blond man Squall had taken a disliking to. She smiled at him. Not her usual, sweet smile. This time there was a sadness behind it. He could overhear their conversation.  
  
"So. Are you ready for our date?" Squall's heart sank as he realised that the blond man was her boyfriend. He decided to leave them alone and returned to the bar. 


	4. Thinking of You

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own FF8.  
  
  
  
"Wow," uttered Rinoa as Seifer led her into the Golden Platter, the most exclusive restaurant in Deling. She had never believed that she could ever set foot inside this building. As a child, she had dreamed that she would be seen going to this restaurant on the arm of a dashing, charming young man. It was just a shame she was here with Seifer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once seated, Seifer loudly shouted, "Hey, can we get some service in here." Seifer obviously had a high sense of self-importance.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. Would you like a drink?" asked the waiter. Rinoa smiled apologetically at him.  
  
"Yeah, two glasses of champagne. And be quick about it," he ordered.  
  
"He didn't even ask what I wanted," thought Rinoa to herself wistfully.  
  
"And would you bring us the menu?"  
  
"And he's impolite. He doesn't even say please."  
  
"You think they'd be nicer to me, wouldn't ya? I'm their biggest customer." He said this to deliberately impress Rinoa, and she had to admit that she was impressed with how rich he was.  
  
"Yes. They treat you appallingly," Rinoa said with a hint of sarcasm that went undetected by Seifer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the meal went on, she found herself thinking more and more of Squall. She wished that he were here with her. He might not have talked much but at least he didn't constantly talk about himself, which was what Seifer had been doing for the last hour. Rinoa wasn't interested in how Seifer was the head of a world famous corporation, or in how much money he had.  
  
"Of course," Rinoa agreed. Not that she knew what the question was, but it looked like Seifer was waiting for an answer. She just couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. Her mind once again began to drift.  
  
"Why was he at the bar? What did he want?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come look at my car. What d'ya think?"  
  
"It's nice," replied Rinoa, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take you home in it. Aren't you lucky?"  
  
"Very." Rinoa wondered why Seifer didn't seem to notice her sarcasm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seifer put his foot down, causing Rinoa to hold on to the door for comfort.  
  
"Look how fast it goes. Isn't it great?"  
  
"Seifer's just like a big child," Rinoa thought with contempt.  
  
"Isn't it?" Rinoa was saved from answering the question by the sound of a siren behind the car. Maybe the Deling police would save her from this hell. Seifer pulled over and the policeman got out his car.  
  
"Do you know how fast you were going?" Seifer rolled down the window of the car.  
  
"Good, evening officer."  
  
"Mr Almasy, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise it was you. Carry on." Rinoa's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe he was that powerful, and that much of a jerk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When she got home, her father was waiting.  
  
"How was this evening?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good. I'm glad to see you like him."  
  
"I have a headache. I need to go to bed," she lied, avoiding any more questions about the dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa slipped into her silk nightgown and sat on the stool in front of her dressing table. She stared at her own reflection, brushing her hair. When she was satisfied that it was perfect, she removed her necklace and lay down in bed. Her last thoughts before she went to sleep were of Squall. 


	5. How Could I Compete?

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8, those lucky people at Squaresoft do.  
  
  
  
"So, she's with that jerk then." Squall was surprised. He didn't think she could fall for someone like that. Then again, what did he know about her? He had only spoken to her once. But she was polite and well-spoken, and the man she was dating was loud-mouthed and rude.  
  
"He didn't even listen to her play. He showed her no respect." Squall didn't know why this made him mad. Maybe it was because he loved hearing her play. He listened intently to every note, and the music she created enchanted him. Nothing had moved him in this way before.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" a waitress asked.  
  
"No that's okay, thanks." Squall didn't like this bar when she wasn't playing. He decided to get some fresh air and walk through the bustling streets of Deling, hoping that it would take his mind off Rinoa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't know where he was going. He was just walking, deep in thought. He thought of her eyes, her deep brown eyes, and that perfect sweet smile.  
  
"A guy like that doesn't deserve her," Squall thought bitterly. "But he has her."  
  
He glanced across the street and saw that he was outside the world famous Golden Platter restaurant. Through the window he saw Rinoa and her man having dinner. He was talking but she didn't look as though she was listening.  
  
"Of course he deserves her. He can take her places like that." Squall walked slowly back to his hotel room.  
  
"How could I ever compete with that?" 


	6. I'll Be There

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
The next morning, Rinoa looked out of her window to see Seifer's car on the driveway. Standing at the top of the stairs, she could hear him talking with her father. She couldn't face spending any more time with him. Rinoa returned to her room and got dressed. She put on comfortable clothes, her favourite battered jeans and an old t-shirt, followed by her warmest coat. She then wrapped her scarf around her neck to protect herself from the cold. She opened the door to her balcony and went outside. Checking to make sure that nobody would see her, she dropped off the balcony and on to the driveway.  
  
"Lucky my room's not too high," she thought to herself, as she walked out of the front gate and onto the street.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would you like another drink?"  
  
"Coffee please," Squall replied. He was sat in the same bar that he and Rinoa went to, just staring out of the window, wondering where she was.  
  
"Is she with him?"  
  
"Here's your coffee."  
  
"Thanks." Squall took a sip, the caffeine helping to wake him up, but it didn't dispel his thoughts about Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa?" He thought he saw her outside. "I'm going crazy."  
  
"Can I sit with you?" So he wasn't going crazy after all, she really was here.  
  
"Sure." Squall thought she looked more beautiful than ever. When she was all dressed up, he still thought of her as a performer. Now, he felt that he could talk to the real Rinoa.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked looking concerned.  
  
Realising that he had been staring, Squall apologised.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"SeeD hours. I guess I'm just used to this. How about you?"  
  
"I just wanted to get out of the house," she sighed. If she had known she was going to bump into Squall, she would have put some nicer clothes on. "I look terrible," she thought.  
  
"Is something wrong? You look worried about something."  
  
"No, I'm fine," she replied. "Did you want to talk to me about something last night?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I just wanted to apologise."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I was really cold towards you when we went for a drink. I'm sorry."  
  
Rinoa laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I'm sorry," she apologised. "Compared to Seifer, he was a joy to talk to," she thought.  
  
"Fine, if that's what I get for apologising." Squall got up to leave.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you, I promise. Look, we can't talk properly here. Why don't you come back to the hotel with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa's hotel room was obviously the best they had to offer. It was lavishly furnished with a double bed and a writing table on which, several pieces of paper were scattered. In the corner of the room was a piano, on top of which was a picture of a woman with a young child. Rinoa noticed Squall looking at it.  
  
"That's me and my mother. It was took the day before she died."  
  
"I'm sorry." The memory seemed painful for Rinoa.  
  
"It was a car crash," she explained. Squall didn't know what to say and an uncomfortable silence took over. "Anyway, that was a long time ago. Take a seat." Squall obliged, taking a seat at the writing table. He looked at the papers and saw that they were handwritten sheet music.  
  
"Are you writing something new?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't think it's any good."  
  
"I'm sure it is. You're a wonderful pianist."  
  
"Really? You mean it?" Rinoa was ecstatic at this compliment.  
  
"Of course you are. Look at all the people that turn out to watch you play."  
  
"Not all of them are there for me. Some don't even listen."  
  
"Well I do. And just because some loud-mouthed, ignorant, pig-headed jerk doesn't, it doesn't mean that you should be disheartened." Rinoa looked shocked, causing Squall to realise who the man was that he had just insulted. "I'm so, so sorry. I forgot that he was your boyfriend. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I feel the same way you do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I hate the guy, but my father set me up with him. He's very rich and powerful, the head of a weapons company. My father makes me date him."  
  
"How could your own father do that to you?"  
  
"It'll help him if I date Seifer. He's looked after me, I guess, and he is my father. I can't really refuse."  
  
"But you don't love him."  
  
"No. But I've never loved any of the people my father sets me up with, it's just the way it is. Love has no place in my world." Rinoa began to sob gently. Squall stood up and crossed the room towards her. He put his arms around her and held her tight, giving her a shoulder to cry on. Being this close to her made him feel so alive. It made him feel as though everything was right in the world.  
  
"Why don't you just leave? You could live on your own."  
  
"I wouldn't know how. I've always been sheltered from the real world. I don't think I could survive on my own. Besides, he'd always find me. He's a powerful man, head of the military. I could never leave."  
  
"I'm sorry." He hugged her again, more tightly this time. After her crying had subsided he said, "Why don't you play your song. I'd love to hear it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I'd be privileged to hear it before everybody else." She smiled and sat down at the piano. The moment her fingers touched the keys, a shiver ran down Squall's spine. He didn't know what it was about this piece, it was just the most perfect music he had ever heard. It was breathtaking.  
  
"Did you like it?" Squall was silent. "See, I knew you wouldn't"  
  
"No, I loved it. I was just lost for words. It was so perfect."  
  
"Do you really mean that?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I meant every word."  
  
"Thank you Squall. Thank you," she screamed running towards him and embracing him tightly. "I want to make it better though. I've always wanted to sing, but I couldn't write any words. I think you've helped me though. You're an inspiration." Her eyes flicked to the clock on the table. "Agh, dinner time. My father will kill me if I'm not back."  
  
"You'd better go then."  
  
"Will you be at the bar tonight."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Good. And thanks for everything." She kissed Squall on the cheek. "I'll see you later." 


	7. Eyes on Me

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"Can I please be excused? I have to get ready for tonight's performance."  
  
"Of course, Rinoa. Seifer and I have some, erm, business to discuss."  
  
Dinner had been hell. Rinoa had been forced to make polite conversation with her father and Seifer for over an hour. She felt like screaming. It was such a relief to get out of the dining room and into the sanctuary of her own room.  
  
She put on her favourite white dress and the necklace with her mother's ring on it. She sat in front of her mirror for an age, brushing her hair. She was nervous about singing in front of Squall, and felt she had to look her best.  
  
"What if Squall doesn't like my singing? What if he doesn't like the lyrics I wrote? What if I screw up when I'm playing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall had turned up a whole hour early. He didn't want to miss Rinoa's song. He hoped that she would play the same song she played for him the previous night.  
  
He scanned the bar to see if there was any sign of Seifer, but he wasn't there.  
  
"Good," Squall thought. "That means that I might be able to talk to Rinoa afterwards."  
  
"What's happened to me? I never used to be like this. What changed me?"  
  
Squall found his answer as Rinoa walked out onto the stage, wearing a beautiful, short white dress that took his breath away. She sat down at the piano, but tonight's performance would be different. There was a microphone set up on the piano. Squall wondered if she was going to sing.  
  
"I wrote this song for someone very special to me. You know who you are," Rinoa said, looking straight at me. "It's called Eyes on Me."  
  
Rinoa began playing Squall's favourite piece, the one that touched his very soul. Only this time she began to sing.  
  
"Whenever sang my songs, on the stage, on my own Whenever said my words, wishing they would be heard I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy? You'd always be there in the corner Of this tiny little bar"  
  
"She sings like an angel. I wish she was singing about me." Squall couldn't stop staring at Rinoa, and he couldn't shake off the feeling that she was singing this to him.  
  
"My last night here for you, same old songs, just once more My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me Did you ever know That I had mine on you?"  
  
Rinoa couldn't take her eyes off Squall. He was looking at her in amazement. "I hope he likes this."  
  
"Darling, so there you are, with that look on your face As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down Shall I be the one for you Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer"  
  
Squall was aware that everyone else in the bar had gone quiet and was fascinated by Rinoa's song. "Is it about me? She said I was an inspiration."  
  
"So let me come to you, close as I want to be Close enough for me, to feel your heart beating fast And stay there as I whisper, how I love your peaceful eyes on me Did you ever know That I had mine on you?"  
  
"Darling so share with me, your love if you have enough Your tears if you're holding back, or pain if that's what it is How can I let you know I'm more than the dress and the voice Just reach me out then You will know that you are not dreaming."  
  
As she played the final note, the audience rose to their feet in raptures. All except Squall. He seemed stunned and Rinoa thought that she could see a lone tear fall down his cheek. She had truly melted his heart. 


	8. Shooting Star

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Mesmerised by Rinoa's performance, Squall headed to her hotel room, hoping to speak with her.  
  
"Rinoa." He knocked on the door to her hotel room.  
  
"Hold on a minute Squall." She finished brushing her hair and took a deep breath before opening the door. "Come in. So, what did you think?"  
  
"I can't think of words to describe what I thought about your song. It was simply the most perfect thing I have ever heard."  
  
"Thank you. It means so much to know you liked it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You were the inspiration for it." Squall didn't know how to reply to this.  
  
"Are you going to see Seifer tonight?"  
  
"No, he and my father are having another meeting. I was going to stay here." She sighed.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't know what they spend all day talking about but I've heard them mention my name. It must be something bad."  
  
"Try not to worry about it. I guess you'll find out sooner or later and you don't have to see either of them tonight."  
  
"Yes, you're right," Rinoa agreed, cheering up. "Tonight, I have you." Squall shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how to react. "I need to say thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being here and for listening. It's been years since I've been able to talk to someone in the way I talk to you."  
  
"I've never talked to anyone in the way I've talked to you."  
  
"What am I going to do when you leave?"  
  
"I'll show you." Squall grabbed her hand and took her out onto the balcony. "You see that up there?" Squall pointed upwards.  
  
"You mean the stars. They're beautiful aren't they?"  
  
"That's the same sky that I see from my window. They're the same stars I stare at every night."  
  
"You stare at them too?"  
  
"So you see. We're both under the same sky. We'll never be far away from each other."  
  
"Thanks Squall. Whenever I feel lonely I'll look at the stars and think of you." Rinoa gasped, noticing a shooting star streaking across the sky, and pointed so that Squall could see. He smiled. "He looks even more handsome when he smiles," Rinoa thought to herself. He took a step forward and put his arms around her waist. She loved being this close to Squall. She stared into his eyes. Those stormy blue eyes that fascinated her. He looked back into hers and slowly leaned forward. Rinoa had no desire to resist and sank deep into his arms as he softly kissed her on the lips. 


	9. The Perfect Night

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
"She looks so peaceful," Squall thought to himself, smiling. Her raven- black hair flowed perfectly over her shoulders, her eyes were closed and her breathing soft. He held her closer, wanting to feel the warmth of her body. She had slept in his arms all night after their kiss on the balcony. It was the most perfect night of Squall's life, lying next to Rinoa, being close to her whilst she was sleeping. He didn't know how long he lay there, staring at her, before she began to stir.  
  
"Good morning." He kissed her on the forehead, causing her to smile.  
  
"Morning Squall." She returned his kiss and hugged him tightly.  
  
"You don't have to go back home today do you?"  
  
"Yes," she sighed. "My father will be worried."  
  
"Do you have to see him?"  
  
"You mean Seifer? I don't know. I hope not." She got dressed, and put on her coat, ready to go home. "Squall. Where will you be tonight? I need to see you."  
  
"I'll be here. I'll be waiting for you." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She kissed him goodbye and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, Rinoa. You're finally home. I have some news for you."  
  
"What is it?" she asked, already fearing the worst.  
  
"I have been talking with Seifer over the last few days, and we have decided that you two should get married." Her heart sank.  
  
"Married?"  
  
"Yes, isn't it wonderful. You'll have the perfect husband, rich and powerful."  
  
"But I don't want to get married," she protested.  
  
"What did you say?" Rinoa refused to back down.  
  
"I said I won't marry him." She raised her voice to her father.  
  
"How dare you," he screamed, slapping her in the face. She fell to the floor. "Don't you dare talk to me like that. You will marry him, no more arguments and that's that." He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When she arrived at her hotel room, she found Squall waiting outside. She unlocked the door, and the pair entered.  
  
"Rinoa. Why won't you look at me?" Squall sounded concerned.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"It's not nothing, you're upset." He held her chin and gently turned her head to face him. Noticing the bruise on her cheek, he gasped.  
  
"Who did that to you?"  
  
"Nobody. I tripped and fell."  
  
"Rinoa, why are you lying to me?" She began to cry, burying her face in his chest.  
  
"I have to marry Seifer," she wept. "My father's making me. I said no and he did this."  
  
"Right. I'm going to go round there and show him what it's like to take a beating." Squall was fuming.  
  
"No, Squall. Please don't go. He can't find out about us. And besides, I need you here. I want to be with you, not Seifer."  
  
"Don't worry Rinoa. We'll find a way out of this." 


	10. Knight in Shining Armour

Chapter 10  
  
  
  
"Squall. I'm scared."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm scared of having to live without you. And I'm scared not to marry Seifer."  
  
"Don't be frightened of anyone. I'm here to protect you."  
  
"But Seifer and my father are very powerful. They'd come after you if you tried to protect me."  
  
"I don't care Rinoa. I'd die for you."  
  
"You can't mean that."  
  
"I do Rinoa. I love you." Rinoa looked deep into Squall's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. She couldn't believe that anybody could feel that way about her.  
  
"I love you too." As they leaned forward to kiss one another, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey Rinoa, let me in. I ain't got all day." The voice was Seifer's.  
  
"Just coming." Rinoa motioned for Squall to go out onto the balcony but he seemed reluctant to leave.  
  
"I'll be fine. He can't know about us," she whispered to him. Squall shut the balcony doors behind him as Rinoa let Seifer in.  
  
"About time too. Get dressed up will ya? We have to announce our engagement to my colleagues at the company dinner."  
  
"Fine," she replied. "Great, just what I need. Another dinner with Seifer," she thought wistfully. She had been planning to go out with Squall in the evening.  
  
"Well hurry up then."  
  
"I can't get changed with you in the room."  
  
"Why not," he smiled.  
  
"We're not married yet." Seifer left the room amused. Rinoa locked the door and went out on to the balcony.  
  
"Has he gone?"  
  
"He's waiting for me outside. I have to go out with him tonight. I'm sorry." Squall sighed.  
  
"Okay." Rinoa went back into her room and changed into a black formal dress.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" asked an impatient Seifer from outside the door.  
  
"Almost," she shouted back. "Goodbye Squall." She kissed him on the cheek but he pulled her back and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Goodbye." Squall dropped off the balcony into the bushes below. He noticed someone familiar staring at him, but couldn't put a name to the face. He dismissed this and walked into town, heading for the bar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Congratulations on increasing the profit margin for this quarter, Mr Almasy." If there was one thing Rinoa found more boring than dinner with Seifer, it was dinner with Seifer and all his colleagues and shareholders from work. The constant talk about money and the number of people who insisted on hanging round Seifer like he was some kind of god irritated her. She wasn't sure how long she could keep her fake smiling up.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please," announced Seifer. The room fell silent. "I would like to share with you the news of my engagement to the lovely Miss Heartilly here." He motioned towards Rinoa as applause broke out. "Now then, dinner is ready so if you could all take your seats we can begin the serious business of eating."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All evening, Rinoa had to smile and tell everyone who asked how wonderful it was to be engaged to Seifer, and how she couldn't wait for the wedding. Secretly, however, she was thinking of Squall. "Why won't my father force me to marry him?" she thought, sighing.  
  
"Hey Rinoa. Come on, we're going."  
  
"About time," she thought, following Seifer out of the building. His driver held open the car door for the two of them and Seifer ordered the driver to take her home. About five minutes into the journey, Seifer told the driver to pull over.  
  
"Let's go take a walk in the park," he said to Rinoa.  
  
"I'm very tired. If it's okay with you, I'd like to go home." He seemed offended by this.  
  
"It is not okay. We'll only be a few minutes." Reluctantly she got out of the car and walked into the park with Seifer. At this time of night it was deserted, and she felt nervous being alone with Seifer. He seemed to pick up on this. "Don't be nervous."  
  
"I'm not," she lied.  
  
"Good," he said, standing in front of her. "I don't like my women nervous." He tried to kiss her while fumbling behind her back, trying to untie her dress.  
  
"Get off me," she screamed, struggling as hard as she could to throw Seifer of her. "Get off me." Seifer just laughed.  
  
"Calm down. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."  
  
"No stop it. Stop it Seifer." Just then, he fell to the ground in pain. Squall stopped to check if Seifer was still breathing. Seeing that he was just unconscious, he turned to Rinoa.  
  
"Are you okay?" She began to cry.  
  
"Oh, Squall. Thank you so much." She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go. "How did you find me?"  
  
"I was heading home from the bar when I saw you and Seifer in a car drive past. I saw you two get out and wanted to make sure that you were okay."  
  
"Well I am, thanks to you. You're making a habit of saving me aren't you?" Squall laughed.  
  
"It's what SeeD's do."  
  
"I don't think of you as a SeeD. You're my knight in shining armour."  
  
"I just don't want to see you hurt."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Do you want to go back to your hotel room now?"  
  
"No, my father's expecting me back tonight as we have the fitter for the wedding dress coming round in the morning. I'd better go home."  
  
"You can't marry him."  
  
"I know. I don't plan to. But until I think of something, I'll go home. I don't want my father knowing that anything's wrong."  
  
"Okay, I'll walk you there then." 


	11. Moonlit Walk

Chapter 11  
  
  
  
The air was filled with silence, Squall couldn't think of anything to say to Rinoa that would be tactful. He could tell that she was still shaken up after her encounter with Seifer. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, hoping to make her feel more comfortable.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell me more about yourself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The only thing I know about you is your name and your job. What about your family?"  
  
"Don't have any."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm an orphan. My parents are both dead. They died in the sorceress war. I was brought up at an orphanage."  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago."  
  
"It must still hurt though. It hurt so much when my mother died. I was only five so I don't really remember her much. All I have left is her ring." Rinoa motioned to the ring on her necklace. "Is the ring you wear from your parents?"  
  
"I don't know. I had it when I was at the orphanage so I guess it might be."  
  
"What's the creature on it?"  
  
"That's Griever. A legendary creature that embodies strength and courage."  
  
"Sounds a bit like you Squall." Rinoa smiled at him, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"It's true and you know it."  
  
"Thank you. But if that's true, I should be able to help you now, and I can't. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Squall, you've helped me enough. I have to deal with this myself. I need to break away from my father, away from my life."  
  
"Then come back with me."  
  
"Squall, I can't. I don't belong at Garden and I'm too afraid to run away."  
  
"Don't be afraid. I'll protect you."  
  
"Squall. You know I can't leave. I'd be endangering you as well as me. I couldn't do that to you."  
  
"But I don't want you to marry Seifer."  
  
"I don't want to either. Don't worry. I have all day tomorrow to think of something." Seeing that they had arrived at her home, Rinoa said her goodbyes to Squall. "I'll be waiting in my room tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"I'll see you then." He kissed her goodnight and turned to leave, only to be faced with Rinoa's father standing right in front of him.  
  
"I'd like to speak to you two inside please." 


	12. Betrayal

Chapter 12  
  
  
  
"What is it that you wanted to speak to me about father?" Rinoa asked nervously.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He gestured towards Rinoa and Squall who were staring intently at the floor.  
  
"The meaning of what father?"  
  
"Don't be so insolent girl," he screamed, slapping her across the cheek, causing tears to well up in her eyes. Squall stepped forward, drawing his gunblade.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her," he snarled menacingly.  
  
"Squall, don't," Rinoa pleaded. Reluctantly, he lowered his gunblade and stepped backwards.  
  
"Why, when you have the perfect fiancée, are you fooling about with this SeeD?" Caraway shouted. "I didn't bring you up this way."  
  
"You didn't bring me up at all. And besides, there's nothing going on between us. He's just a friend."  
  
"I saw you two together. My driver saw you two together, on your balcony, Rinoa, so don't you dare tell me that you two are just friends. I never thought my own daughter could be such a fool."  
  
"Why am I a fool? Am I a fool for believing in true love?"  
  
"Hmph. You could never love a mere SeeD. He's not good enough for you."  
  
"How do you know he's a SeeD?" Rinoa looked puzzled. Surely her father couldn't know anything about Squall.  
  
"Oh. So you haven't told her then," Caraway leered at Squall.  
  
"Told me what?" Rinoa looked towards Squall, panic written all over her face. Squall remained silent, his eyes not leaving the floor.  
  
"Go on, Leonhart. Tell her your little secret. Or will I have to do it for you?" Squall glared at Caraway, unnerving the older man, but remained silent.  
  
"Squall. What is it? Tell me," Rinoa pleaded.  
  
"I'll tell you," her father began. "Leonhart is only in town because I hired him on a mission."  
  
"A mission? What mission? You told me you were on vacation."  
  
"His mission was to ensure that you were not seeing anyone. I have been planning your wedding to Seifer for quite some time. I couldn't have you ruining it by messing around with some low-life. I gave him orders to kill anyone with whom you were in a relationship."  
  
"No Squall. This can't be true. Tell me it isn't true."  
  
"I'm afraid it is Rinoa. Leonhart doesn't love you. You're nothing but another mission to him, a failed mission."  
  
"You were sent to spy on me. You lied to me, Squall. And I thought I could trust you." She began to cry so Squall put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "Get off me," she screamed, flinging his arm away. "I never want to see you again. Get out." Squall could see the bitter hatred in her eyes, as he left her home.  
  
"So you see Rinoa. There is no such thing as true love." 


	13. Uncertainty

Chapter 13  
  
  
  
"How could he do this to me. How could he lie and deceive me and tell me that he loved me, when all this time I meant nothing to him."  
  
Rinoa couldn't sleep. She got out of bed and went to the window. She stared up at the stars in the night sky.  
  
"Squall. He told me that when I look at the stars I should think of him. Can I avoid staring at the stars forever? Maybe I should never look up at the sky again. Maybe I should stop dreaming." A shooting star streaked across the sky, causing Rinoa to break down into tears. "How could he do this to me?" she screamed, banging her fist against the window sill. She swiftly drew her curtains shut, not wanting to be reminded of Squall. She buried her face in her soft, eiderdown pillow, hoping to mask the sound of her crying, and hoping to forget about the man who had hurt her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn him," Squall cursed. "Damn him."  
  
"He shouldn't have said anything to Rinoa. He ruined everything." He punched the wall adjacent to his bed, causing the room to shake.  
  
"What am I saying? This is my fault. It's all my fault. I should have told her. I shouldn't have lied. I can't believe how stupid I am."  
  
Squall sat up, resting his head in his hands. "I've lost her. The first woman I ever loved, and I screwed up." He stood up and went to the window, staring up at the night sky.  
  
"A shooting star. I wonder if Rinoa is watching it too. I wonder of she's thinking of me."  
  
"No, she hates me. I saw it in her eyes. She hates me." As the realization that Rinoa would never forgive him, sunk in, he began to pack his bags.  
  
"I'm not staying here any longer."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rinoa. Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes, father," she shouted down the stairs. "I didn't actually go to sleep," she thought wryly.  
  
"The woman is here to fit your wedding dress. Shall I send her in?"  
  
"Yes." Moments later, a slender blond woman entered the room carrying a sewing kit.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, ma'am. My name is Quistis." The woman curtseyed politely, as if she were addressing royalty.  
  
"Please, call me Rinoa."  
  
"As you wish. Would you like me to begin the fitting?"  
  
"Yes," replied Rinoa, lacking conviction. As Quistis measured her waist, Rinoa yawned.  
  
"Didn't you sleep very well last night? You must be very excited about your wedding."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When's the big day?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"My father wants to rush it through."  
  
"It's a good job that I brought some dresses with me. I'll just go and get them out of my car."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Quistis returned carrying three white dresses under her arm.  
  
"Would you like to try them on?"  
  
"I guess I'd better."  
  
I'll leave you too it then." Quistis left as Rinoa began to try on each of the dresses. The first was very traditional and Rinoa hated it.  
  
"I look like a giant meringue," she thought, before taking it off quickly. The second was better but not by much.  
  
"Yuck, too lacy. I look like a doily. Why does it matter what I wear anyone? I don't even want to marry Seifer. I hate him." Still, she tried the third dress on, and gasped as she saw her reflection in the mirror. The dress was beautiful. It was made of silk, ankle-length and perfectly hugged Rinoa's figure, making her appear even more beautiful.  
  
"This is perfect," she thought in amazement. "Shame about the groom."  
  
"Have you decided?" Quistis shouted through the door.  
  
"Yes." Quistis entered. As soon as she laid her eyes on Rinoa, a look of shock spread across her face.  
  
"Wow. I've seen a lot of brides in my time, but I have to say that you top them all. You look fantastic."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'll just make a few last adjustments," stated Quistis, tacking the hem of the dress before sewing it into place. "Perfect." She quickly glanced at her watch. "Agh, I'm late. I hope you have a wonderful day tomorrow." She picked up the two dresses that Rinoa had rejected and her sewing kit and left the room. "Bye Rinoa."  
  
"Bye." As soon as she was alone, Rinoa stared at herself in the mirror. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?" Realising that she couldn't sit in her room all day, thinking about how much Squall had hurt her. "I have to take my mind off this." Stepping out onto the balcony, she made her decision. "I'll write a song. Music always makes me feel better." She pulled a long coat on to hide the fact that she was still wearing her wedding dress, and snuck out of her house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She felt a wave of sadness sweep over her as she entered the hotel room. Her and Squall had spent many happy times here and on the writing table was the music she had composed for Eyes on Me. Written on the top of the page was  
  
For my darling Squall, shall I be the one for you?  
  
Brushing the papers off her table, she sat down at the piano, only to notice that there was no music on her stand. Instead there was a letter and a ring. Squall's ring.  
  
"Why would he give me this? It's all he has left of his parents." Suddenly, she began to doubt her hatred towards him. She picked up the letter and began to read.  
  
"My darling Rinoa, I understand that you could never forgive me for what I have done. Therefore I do not ask for your forgiveness, I merely wish to offer you an explanation. It is true that I was sent to keep an eye on you, but instead of stopping you falling in love, it was I who fell in love with you. I wasn't supposed to meet you at the bar that night. I was just supposed to follow you home, but something about you intrigued me. The only words I have to describe it are love at first sight. I need you to know that I truly do love you. I always will.  
  
Squall" 


	14. I Want to be Alone

Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF8 and Better Be Home Soon is written by Neil Finn  
  
Somewhere deep inside Something's got a hold on you And it's pushing me aside See it stretch on forever I know I'm right For the first time in my life That's why I tell you You'd better be home soon  
  
Stripping back the coats Of lies and deceiption Back to nothingness Like a week in the desert  
  
I know I'm right For the first time in my life That's why I tell you You'd better be home soon  
  
So don't say no, don't say nothing's wrong 'Cause when you get back home maybe I'll be gone  
  
When the nights go down When you've had your fill When there's nothing left  
  
It would cause me pain If we were to end it But I could start again You can depend on it  
  
I know I'm right For the first time in my life That's why I tell you You'd better be home soon That's why I tell you You'd better be home soon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall sat, trying to stare out of the train window, but seeing only his reflection.  
  
"You really screwed things up this time. You had a shot at happiness. Hell, you were as happy as you'd ever been. You had love. And you threw it away. You're pathetic."  
  
"Would you like to purchase some refreshments?" asked one of the train staff.  
  
"Go away." The man quickly left, clearly fearing Squall.  
  
"How could you believe that she wouldn't see through your lies, your deception? Fool."  
  
"Next stop, Balamb. End of the line." Squall gathered his bags, ready to disembark. Staring down he noticed the ring of white, weathered skin on his finger where Griever usually sat.  
  
"Rinoa," he sighed, thinking of what might have been.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir. I'm glad to see you're back."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"We were worried that you wouldn't be back from your mission in time for the party."  
  
"I'm not going Irvine."  
  
"But you have too. You're the commander. You shouldn't even have taken that mission."  
  
"It was for an important client. Someone trustworthy had to do it."  
  
"And you don't trust anyone but yourself."  
  
"You can't rely on anyone but yourself."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because nobody will always be there for you. Nothing lasts forever. In the end, you always end up alone."  
  
"Squall, what happened to you in Deling? You weren't this bad when you left."  
  
"Irvine, thank you for taking care of Garden. Now please, leave."  
  
"But Squall."  
  
"That's an order." Anger flared inside Squall's eyes and Irvine knew better than to disobey him.  
  
"I am right. Nothing lasts forever. I was foolish to believe that she could love me. I want to be alone."  
  
"Right?" 


	15. Don't Dream It's Over

Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Disclaimer. Don't own FF8, obviously. Don't Dream It's Over is by the complete genius that is Neil Finn.  
  
  
  
There is freedom within, there is freedom without Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost But you'll never see the end of the road While you're travelling with me  
  
Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come To build a wall between us We know they won't win  
  
Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof In the paper today tales of war and of waste But you turn right over to the T.V. page  
  
Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come To build a wall between us We know they won't win  
  
Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart Only the shadows ahead barely clearing the roof Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief  
  
Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come To build a wall between us Don't ever let them win  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa slipped Squall's ring onto her necklace. It fell into place next to the ring that once belonged to her mother.  
  
"The only two people I've ever loved." She stared at the picture of her and her mother.  
  
"I lost you forever and it still hurts to this day. Can I live with losing Squall forever?"  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"For the first time in my life, I don't know what to do."  
  
"Everything else has been planned for me. I've never been free. But now I have to make my own decision, I can't." She sobbed gently, clutching at her rings.  
  
"If I go to Squall, I have to live my own life. Can I do that? I don't think so."  
  
"But if I don't, I have to spend all my life with Seifer." The thought frightened her.  
  
"Could I really live a whole life without love?"  
  
"Could I really live being trapped and bored as a trophy wife as my father would want?"  
  
"On the other hand, being with Squall seemed like a journey, a journey with no end. Everything was perfect. How can it be over, just like that?"  
  
"I can't let father win. He won't build a wall between me and the outside world, between me and love."  
  
"Between me and Squall."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is it. No turning back." Rinoa looked back at Deling City, her birthplace, the city in which she had grown up, before stepping on the train to Balamb. "I'm going to find him."  
  
"I love him." 


	16. I Still Love You

Chapter 16  
  
  
  
"How much is it to rent a car?"  
  
"2500 gil." Rinoa rifled through her purse, counting all of her money.  
  
"I'm sorry, I only have 500."  
  
"Can't let you have it for that," came the gruff reply. "Go on, get out." Rinoa left, realising that she would have to walk all of the way to Balamb Garden, in the rain, in the middle of the night.  
  
"I guess I'd better get going then," she thought to herself, gazing apprehensively into the sky, praying that the rain would stop. She trudged out of town, shivering slightly as she still had her dress on underneath her coat.  
  
Within minutes, she was soaked through, her hair dripping wet, raindrops sliding down the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Keep going Rinoa. Squall isn't far away, if you keep going, you'll see him again soon." These were the only thoughts that kept her feet moving.  
  
The light rain turned into a heavy downpour, causing Rinoa to break into a run.  
  
"I'll catch pneumonia. I'll die out here. Damn it," she cursed as the roar of thunder echoed in the distance. "I hate thunder." She continued running, finding it incredibly difficult in her white, high-heeled shoes. When she finally arrived at the front gate of Balamb Garden, she almost collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
"What are you doing here at this time?" demanded the guard.  
  
"I need to come in. I need to see someone."  
  
"Can't let you in. I'm not allowed to open the gate until morning."  
  
"But I'm soaked and exhausted. I cam all the way from Deling, you can't turn me away."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'd love to help but there's nothing I can do."  
  
"Please. I just need to see Squall. Let me talk to him."  
  
"What do you need to speak to him for?"  
  
"I can't tell you, but it's of the utmost importance. Please just let me talk to him."  
  
"How do you know him?"  
  
"I met him in Deling. We're good friends."  
  
"You expect me to believe that he has any good friends."  
  
"Please believe me. I need to talk to him."  
  
"Ordinarily I would let you in, but recently he's been in such a foul mood. He'd kill me if I found out that I broke the rules."  
  
"I'm afraid that it's my fault that he's like that."  
  
"Your fault?" Rinoa nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please let me in."  
  
"You think it'll help him."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Fine." The guard finally relented, opening the gate. "Take the elevator to the third floor and sit in the waiting room. I'll try and find him for you."  
  
"Thank you so much," gushed Rinoa, hugging the guard. "You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"One more thing. You're taking the blame if I get killed for this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The guard knew exactly where Squall would be. It was where he was always found, at least since he came back from his trip to Deling.  
  
The training centre.  
  
As the guard entered the area, the screams of a dying monster met his ears. Following the sounds, he found Squall standing next to the dead body of a t-rexaur, gunblade in hand.  
  
"Sir." No reply. "Sir."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have a visitor."  
  
"I don't want to see anyone."  
  
"Sir, she was very insistent."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yes, a young woman. She said she was from Deling."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In the waiting room outside your office." Squall ran past the guard as fast as he could, heading for the elevator.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall couldn't see who was in the waiting room. It was pitch black. Turning on the lights, he saw Rinoa, huddled in the corner of the room.  
  
"Squall," she ran forward and hugged him tightly, nearly knocking him off his feet. He remained silent, but returned the hug. "You didn't tell me you were the commander here," she said, motioning towards the plaque on the door to Squall's office.  
  
"Sorry." He began to run his fingers through her raven-black hair. "Rinoa, you're soaked. You didn't walk here did you?"  
  
"I couldn't afford a car."  
  
"You must be freezing. Come back to my dorm. You need to dry off."  
  
"Thank you Squall." Rinoa linked her arm through Squall's as she was led towards his dorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall noticed that Rinoa was still shivering despite being in the warmth of his dorm. He put his arm around her, and pulled her close to him.  
  
"You have a change of clothes?" She nodded, gesturing towards her bag.  
  
"Good." He entered the en-suite bathroom and started to run a hot bath. "You look like you need it," he explained.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
  
"Let me take your coat." Reluctantly, she unbuttoned her coat and gave it to Squall.  
  
"Wow," was all he could say. "You look beautiful." She smiled.  
  
"When I tried it on, I knew it was perfect. But I still couldn't be happy because I was going to marry Seifer." She began to cry softly. "I just couldn't. I thought of you and couldn't go through with it."  
  
"But I lied to you."  
  
"I don't care. You're still the same person I fell in love with and I couldn't face being without you."  
  
"Rinoa, I may have lied to you about being on vacation, but I swear to you that everything I wrote in the letter was the truth. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He kissed her on the forehead, making her smile.  
  
"Your bath's ready."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks Squall. I feel much better now."  
  
"Good. I was worried that you'd catch cold."  
  
Squall. What's going to happen in the morning?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be marrying Seifer tomorrow, remember? Do you think they'll come after me?"  
  
"I don't know." Rinoa looked scared. "But even of they do, I'll protect you. I won't let you marry him."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm sure nothing will happen tomorrow anyway. Your wedding isn't until the evening. It'll take them while to figure everything out. And you never know, they might just let you go."  
  
"I doubt that somehow."  
  
"Besides, you have to have a good time tomorrow. It's graduation day, and if I'm being dragged along to the party, you're coming too."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"You'd better get some rest then. I guess it's been a busy day."  
  
"It certainly has. Erm, where do I sleep?" Not wanting to offend Rinoa, Squall thought it wouldn't be a good idea to suggest sleeping in the same room.  
  
"I'll sleep in my office tonight. You can have my room."  
  
"No I won't hear of it. I can't push you out of your room. Looks like we'll both have to stay in here tonight."  
  
"You don't sound too disappointed about that," Squall teased.  
  
"Oh, I'm devastated," she replied sarcastically, getting into bed. "Goodnight Squall."  
  
"Goodnight Rinoa." Rinoa settled into Squall's arms, and fell asleep almost instantly. Staring down at the peaceful young woman in his arms, Squall couldn't help but think how lucky he was.  
  
"I just hope nothing happens to take her away." 


	17. There's a Star

Chapter 17  
  
  
  
I don't own FF8, or any characters. There's a Star is written by Tim Wheeler  
  
  
  
Tonight there's no denying, no there's no denying  
  
There's something magic in the air  
  
Emotional disorder, came from out of nowhere  
  
And took me unaware  
  
The patterns of the oceans, lost in her emotions  
  
You know that I don't care  
  
And on nights when the north wind blows through your heart  
  
Dream of a new age  
  
And on nights when the north wind blows through your heart  
  
All I can do is wait  
  
There's a star in the night sky  
  
The kind of star we would be hoping for  
  
There's a star in the night sky  
  
The kind of star we would be dreaming of  
  
Cool evening falling, I can hear her calling  
  
Cross the serpentine  
  
Dark and chaotic, slow and hypnotic  
  
She comes into my mind  
  
And tonight nothing matters, no it doesn't matter  
  
Everything will be fine  
  
And on nights when the north wind blows through your heart  
  
Dream of a new age  
  
And on nights when the north wind blows through your heart  
  
All I can do is wait  
  
There's a star in the night sky  
  
The kind of star we would be hoping for  
  
There's a star in the night sky  
  
The kind of star we would be dreaming of  
  
There's a star in the night sky  
  
The kind of star we would be wishing for  
  
There's a star in the night sky  
  
  
  
Squall stared down at Rinoa who was lying on his chest, breathing softly. Glancing across at his clock, he saw that he had to be out of Garden in half an hour's time. He had a surprise planned for her. Gently, he lowered Rinoa's head onto the pillow, trying not to wake her. He stood up, and headed for the bathroom, not really looking where he was going. His leg became caught on the table leg and he fell to the floor, cursing loudly.  
  
"What's wrong," mumbled Rinoa sleepily.  
  
"Nothing. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"For a shower. I have a meeting in half an hour," he lied.  
  
"Oh, ok," she replied getting dressed. "I'll walk you there."  
  
"Damn it," thought Squall. "I'll have to find some way of keeping her here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rinoa, I'd like you to meet Selphie."  
  
"Hi," Rinoa said to the woman Squall was gesturing towards.  
  
"Hi. It's really nice to meet you," she replied with enthusiasm.  
  
"Selphie's in charge of planning the party tonight."  
  
"Yeah, and it's going to be fantastic."  
  
"Hey Selphie. Can I ask you a favour?"  
  
"Sure thing Commander."  
  
"Could you look after Rinoa for me while I go to a meeting. Show her around or something."  
  
"No problem. It'll be fun."  
  
"Thanks a lot. I'll see you two girls later." With that Squall left Rinoa and Selphie, but instead of heading for his office, Squall headed for the front gate and left Garden.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Selphie, what kind of party will it be tonight?"  
  
"Very classy. We'll have dancing, and an orchestra, and everyone has to dress really posh. It'll be great."  
  
"Hmm. Are the orchestra any good?"  
  
"The best. Why?"  
  
"I was wondering if they'd perform a song I had in mind."  
  
"Will they know it?"  
  
"No but I can teach it to them."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem. Come on, you can show them it now. Follow me."  
  
"Please don't tell Squall about this okay?"  
  
"Sure. I won't spoil your surprise."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did Selphie give you the tour?"  
  
"The tour? Oh the tour. Yes she did," Rinoa lied.  
  
"You don't seem too sure."  
  
"I just forgot, I'm so worried about what I'm going to wear tonight." Squall laughed. "Well it's alright for you, you just have to wear your SeeD uniform."  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be. Are you going to get changed in your office?"  
  
"I wasn't going to."  
  
"Well you can't get changed here. I don't want you to see what I'm wearing until later. It's a surprise."  
  
"Fine," Squall grumbled, picking up his uniform and heading for his office.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rinoa, are you ready yet?" Squall asked as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes, I'll be there in a minute." She ran the brush through her hair one last time, before answering the door. "So, how do I look?" The look of astonishment on Squall's face was all the answer she needed.  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
"Well, you seemed to like it when I sang Eyes on Me that night at the bar. It was the only dress I brought with me anyway. Well, besides the wedding dress obviously. Are you ready to go?" Squall nodded, offering his arm to her. She gratefully accepted and was led to the ballroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The minute Squall entered the room he walked over to the wall and leant against it.  
  
"Squall. You can't just stand there all night," shouted Rinoa, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Why not? I don't like parties." She sighed.  
  
"You're going to dance."  
  
"No way, I can't dance." Rinoa looked over to where the orchestra was seated and winked at them. Immediately, they began to play.  
  
"Of course you can. Come on." She dragged him into the centre of the dance floor, placing one of his hands on her waist, and taking the other in her hand. "Recognise the music?" Squall nodded. It sounded just like Eyes on Me, their song, but set to a waltz time.  
  
"You planned this," he accused. She merely smiled and began to dance. At first, Squall was very unsure of himself. It had been such a long time since he had had to dance in SeeD training. He was hopelessly out of time, and kept standing on Rinoa's feet. At one point, he even caused them to bump into another dancing couple. They both seemed shocked to see Squall dancing, but said nothing, even when Rinoa pulled her tongue out at them. Feeling despondent, he tried to return to the safety of the wall but Rinoa dragged him back. Looking into her deep brown eyes, he could see just how much she really wanted this dance to be perfect. Her smile made him relax and forget just how worried he was about dancing. Suddenly, it all came flooding back to him and he began to move with the same ease that she did, except she was far more graceful. He began to have a good time despite himself, and was sorry that the dance had to end.  
  
"You're a pretty good dancer," she remarked. Squall smiled at her.  
  
"Follow me." He took her hand and led her onto the balcony. "Look at the sky."  
  
"Wow." She seemed lost for words. "The stars look so different out here."  
  
"They would do. Deling is a city. The light from it drowns out the light from most of the stars."  
  
"I had no idea there were so many." She gazed upwards in awe. "They will always remind me of you, you know. They'll always remind me that you're here with me." Still staring at the sky, Rinoa saw a shooting star, and followed it as it streaked across the blackness. "Squall, look," she said excitedly. Turning to look at Squall, she had noticed that he had moved closer to her and was crouching down beside her, on one knee.  
  
"Rinoa. I'm sorry I lied to you before. There was no meeting. I had something I needed to get."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"This." From his jacket pocket, he pulled a ring box and opened it to reveal, a beautiful diamond ring. "Rinoa, will you marry me." Close to tears, Rinoa bent down to hug Squall.  
  
"Yes," she whispered softly into his ear. "Yes." 


	18. I Must Leave You

Chapter 18  
  
  
  
"Are you okay, Rinoa?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, are you okay? You look distracted, that's all."  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"A couple of days ago I was going to marry Seifer, and now, I'm going to marry the man I love." She looked up into Squall's eyes and smiled.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't let you marry him."  
  
"Thank you. For everything. You saved me from the worst life possible." He stopped her from walking any further and kissed her.  
  
"Ahem." Squall and Rinoa quickly broke off their kiss and turned red with embarrassment, as they noticed the SeeD stood by them.  
  
"What is it?" Squall snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but we have an emergency. We've had intelligence reports that Galbadia Garden is headed to attack us."  
  
"Are these reports genuine?"  
  
"They're from the headmaster there. He got a message to us saying that it had been taken over by the Galbadian Army."  
  
"Galbadian Army?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"Yes," the SeeD replied.  
  
"No, this is all my fault."  
  
"Rinoa, don't say that."  
  
"But it is my fault."  
  
"It's not your fault. Rinoa, could you go to my dorm please and try and get some sleep. You," he pointed to the SeeD, "call a meeting for all the senior staff in my office immediately."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa couldn't sleep. As much as she tried, she just couldn't stop thinking about how she had cause all this trouble.  
  
"I can't believe I did this to Squall. How could I be so stupid?" She began to cry. "It's my fault." She paced up and down the dorm, wondering how she could solve the problem.  
  
"I know. I could leave."  
  
"Leave Squall?"  
  
"No. I couldn't."  
  
"But if I don't leave, he might get hurt, killed even. I couldn't live with myself if that happened."  
  
"I'd die knowing that I had been responsible for Squall's death."  
  
"My father wouldn't stop until Squall was dead. He has the whole of the military at his disposal."  
  
"He'd kill him."  
  
"I have to go."  
  
Rinoa threw all her belongings into her bag, and set off for the front gate. 


	19. You're Everything to Me

Chapter 19  
  
  
  
Squall sighed as he walked back from the meeting. Deep down, he had known that they would come for Rinoa, but he had still held out hope that everything would be alright, that he and Rinoa could get on with living their lives together.  
  
"Why do things have to be so complicated?"  
  
"Life used to be so simple."  
  
"And so dull."  
  
"I've never had anything to fight for before now. Strange, seen as I've spent most of my life in a training academy for mercenaries. Finally, there's a point to my life, a point to all the fighting. And she's worth everything." Squall was interrupted from his thoughts by a lone figure walking towards the exit.  
  
"Rinoa?" The figure didn't turn around. "Rinoa?" She turned around, and seeing Squall, began to run.  
  
She didn't get far however, as Squall easily caught up to her.  
  
"Rinoa, where are you going?" He put one hand on her shoulder, and the other on her cheek. "Why have you been crying?"  
  
"Squall, I have to go. I can still save you. If father sees that I'm not here anymore, he'll leave. You'll be okay."  
  
"Rinoa, even if you weren't here, he wouldn't stop the attack. He's come too far. Besides, I know these military types."  
  
"But, Squall. There's a chance that he'd spare you. Not to mention everyone else here. You can't risk everything you have just for me."  
  
"You are everything I have. You're all that matters, and I won't let you go without a fight."  
  
"But I can't be responsible for all this."  
  
"You're not responsible. It was my decision, I'm the commander here. It's not your fault."  
  
"But Squall."  
  
"Stop arguing, okay?" He planted a quick kiss on her lips to make sure that she didn't say anything. "Let me carry your bags back. You're staying right?" She looked, deep into Squall's eyes and nodded. 


	20. For Once In My Life

Chapter 20  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't own FF8 or any of the characters. For Once In My Life is by Frank Sinatra.  
  
For once in my life I've got someone who needs me  
  
Someone I've needed so long  
  
For once unafraid I can go where life leads me  
  
And somehow I know I'll be strong For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of  
  
Long before I knew  
  
Someone warm like you  
  
Could make my dreams come true For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me  
  
Not like it's hurt me before  
  
For once I've got someone I know won't desert me  
  
And I'm not alone anymore For once I can say: This is mine you can't take it  
  
As long as I've got love I know I can make it  
  
For once in my life I've got someone who needs me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Squall?"  
  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want to say thank you. You've made me feel really welcome here, and you've made me feel really, really happy. Before I met you, I didn't even know what happiness was. I want you to know that I love you more than life itself." Squall put his arms around Rinoa and held her as tightly as he could, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"What brought this on?" he asked with concern.  
  
"I just wanted you to know in case anything happened."  
  
"Rinoa, everything's going to be alright. I promise you."  
  
"I know, but I can't stop thinking about what I'd do if anything happened to you. I'd be all alone. I'd have nothing."  
  
"That's not going to happen. I would never leave you."  
  
"Thank you Squall." She lifted her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, but before she could, Squall had grabbed it and was dragging her out of the room. "Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are we supposed to sneak out of Garden in the middle of the night?" Turning to Squall, she saw a daring sparkle on his eyes.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then why are we? Shouldn't you be setting an example to everyone else?"  
  
"No-one will catch us. Don't worry."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you bring me here for?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"I didn't bring you here. We're just passing through."  
  
"That's a shame. I really like Balamb Town. It's so peaceful compared to Deling. Where are we really going then?"  
  
"Be patient. We'll get there soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So. What do you think?"  
  
"It's beautiful," she gasped.  
  
"I knew you'd like it."  
  
"I've never been to a beach before. It's perfect."  
  
"Never?" She listened to the waves lapping against the shore and sighed.  
  
"I guess I've missed out on a lot, huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that I grew up by the beach, so I guess I took it for granted."  
  
"Did you live with a foster family?"  
  
"No. It was an orphanage. Loads of kids were there because it was during the war. We used to spend nearly all day on the beach. Once we even lit fireworks there."  
  
"How did you end up in Balamb?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. I don't remember much about it. I think I was put with a foster family, but it didn't go too well. I've been in Garden since I was five."  
  
"Wow, that's kind of young."  
  
"I guess. Anyway, tell me about all of the places you've been."  
  
"I've never been outside Deling before I came here. Father never used to take me anywhere, even though he travelled a lot. Before she died, mum was planning a holiday in Winhill, but I never got to go."  
  
"I'm sorry you missed out on so much."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did. I never got to have any fun when I was little. I wasn't even allowed any friends. It's like I missed out on all my childhood." She frowned, obviously deep in thought.  
  
"Does that mean you never got to have any water fights when you were little?" Squall asked out of the blue.  
  
"What?" Instead of giving her an answer, Squall picked her up in his arms and waded into the sea, before dropping her in. She emerged soaked from the water.  
  
"Right that is it. When I get hold of you, Squall Leonhart, I swear I'll."  
  
"You'll what?" he shouted back at her as she chased him down the beach. Eventually, Squall let her catch up to him, and she tackled him to the ground as both of them collapsed in fits in laughter.  
  
"I'll do this." She kissed him deeply. "That's your punishment."  
  
"No, please. Have mercy," he begged sarcastically.  
  
"Never." She kissed him again, this time for a lot longer.  
  
"Lie back," he said when their lips finally parted.  
  
"Wow," she gasped, staring up at the stars. "They're beautiful."  
  
"I can think something much more beautiful," he said, gazing into her eyes.  
  
"Thank you for this, Squall. It means so much. When I'm alone with you, everything seems perfect. I know I haven't known you for too long, but I really need you. I couldn't live without you."  
  
"I know. I feel the same way. Everyone at Garden's been telling me how much I've changed since you got here, and I think you're right. I didn't used to talk to anyone. I don't think I'd ever smiled until I met you. I can't imagine having to be without you."  
  
"You won't be. I promise." 


	21. There Are No Certainties

Chapter 21  
  
  
  
"There is someone here to see you sir."  
  
"Let them in. Ahhh, Martine. What a pleasant surprise. What do you want?"  
  
"Well, General. I would like to ask you to reconsider your course of action. I, I feel that you and Mr Almasy have not thought through the implications of this." He looked sheepishly at the floor, obviously afraid of the two men sitting behind the desk.  
  
"Martine," said the eldest of the two in a rather patronising tone of voice. "I appreciate your concern, but it's not your Garden anymore is it? It's mine now."  
  
"Ours," corrected the second of the two.  
  
"Yes, ours. So I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter."  
  
"But, but the students will refuse to fight against Balamb Garden. They will not do it." Both men began to laugh.  
  
"We'll see. We'll see."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Attention please. General Caraway would like to address all of you." The soldier stepped down from the platform to make way for the General who began to make a speech for all the students assembled in the auditorium.  
  
"It has come to my attention that some of you do not like taking orders from myself and Mr Almasy, and that you will refuse to participate in the battle against Balamb Garden. I am here to tell you that that would be a very bad move. You see, we don't like traitors, and we treat them accordingly." At that point Seifer walked onto the platform, dragging Martine behind him. He drew his Hyperion gunblade and slit Martine's throat, letting his dead body fall off the platform into the mass of students below. "Do I make myself clear?" Both men exited the platform, confident that there would be no rebellion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Squall, I'm scared."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Squall took her in his arms and held her tightly.  
  
"Tomorrow will be fine. You'll be safe here, you're surrounded by all these SeeDs. Nothing will happen to you."  
  
"You can't know that. Both my father and Seifer are very powerful men. You don't know what they can do. What if you get hurt?" Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. "What if you die? I'll have nothing, nobody. I'll be alone."  
  
"Rinoa, I'll be fine. I won't leave you. If you need be, I'll be right there with you, okay?" She nodded slightly.  
  
"I'm just so afraid of losing you. I don't ever want to be without you."  
  
"And you won't, I promise."  
  
"Alright, but could I ask one favour?"  
  
"Anything for my angel." Squall kissed her softly on the lips. "What is it?"  
  
"Can I stay here with you tonight. I don't want to have to leave you. I just want to spend the whole night in your arms. It helps me feel safe and secure. Do you mind?"  
  
"Of course not, why would I mind?"  
  
"I don't know, I just thought you might." Squall laughed.  
  
"Don't be silly. Now, I'm going to bed. I want to get some sleep so I'm ready for tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I shouldn't have made that promise."  
  
"I won't be able to stay with her tomorrow, she must know that."  
  
"I have to lead the attack, I'm the Commander. I have to do my duty."  
  
"But Rinoa."  
  
"There's every chance I might die out there. I know how powerful they are. Why did I have to go and promise her that I'd come back. There's no certainties in life."  
  
"But, how can I leave her alone? After all I've said, I can't. I love her too much. I could never live without her. What if something happens to her while I'm fighting tomorrow. What then?"  
  
"Agh, why isn't life so simple anymore?" 


	22. Just Stay Close To Me

Chapter 22  
  
  
  
"Commander Leonhart, please come to the bridge immediately. I repeat, please come to the bridge immediately. This is an emergency." The PA system caused Squall to wake with a start. Rinoa mumbled, stirring slightly from where she was lying on his chest, before settling back down to sleep again. Despite himself, Squall smiled at the angel in his arms. He gently lifted her head and placed it on the pillow, not wanting to wake her. He swiftly got out of his bed and threw on the first clothes that he found, his SeeD uniform.  
  
"No time for a shower," he thought, cursing himself for not waking earlier. Before he left, he kissed Rinoa on the forehead. "Wake up my angel," he whispered softly.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, somewhat groggily.  
  
"I have to go. It's starting." Fear spread across her face.  
  
"Please Squall, don't go. Don't leave me."  
  
"I'm sorry Rinoa," he said, stroking her cheek, brushing her hair from her face. "I have to. I'm going to send some people down to look after you. Please don't leave the room, you'll be safe here." He gave her one final kiss before heading for the bridge, strapping his gunblade to his side as he went. As he left the room, he turned to face Rinoa, mouthing the words, "I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Squall shut the door behind himself, Rinoa sprang out of bed and began to get changed.  
  
"I can't stay here. He promised not to leave me. He promised to stay with me. I won't sit here alone being a burden to him. I'll be useless if I stay." Suddenly an idea struck her. "I can help him. I'll fight for him like he fights for me." She frantically searched the room, hoping that Squall kept something other than his gunblade.  
  
After searching everywhere in the room and having no luck, she was about to give in, until she thought of one final place.  
  
"Of course. The perfect hiding place." She got down on all fours and looked under the bed. Seeing a large, metal trunk, she pulled it out and found it to be unlocked. "Got it." The box was full of a wide variety of weapons, many of which she had never seen before. In the end, she settled for the Blast Edge, which she recognised from shop windows in Deling. She knew that they were a good weapon for a beginner, and hoped she would be able to use it. She shut the box and replaced it before tearing down the corridor towards the bridge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir, we have visual contact with Galbadia Garden." The officer held out a pair of binoculars to Squall, who silently took them. Looking at the bridge, Squall could see Seifer and General Caraway preparing to attack.  
  
"They've spotted us," he announced. "We need to prepare for their attack." He grabbed the microphone that controlled the PA system. "Balamb Garden, this is Commander Leonhart speaking. We are about to go into battle with Galbadia Garden. I need everybody to prepare for the defence of our Garden. Every student with an even ID number should report to the quad. All those with an odd ID number report to the main entrance. Good luck."  
  
"Well spoken, Commander," complimented Rinoa as she stepped off the elevator and onto the bridge.  
  
"I told you to stay in my room where you'll be safe." She shook her head.  
  
"I can't. I can't just sit there when everyone else is fighting. I want to help. I want to fight too. Squall, you promised that I could stay with you, that you wouldn't leave me. You can't tell me to stay in your room alone."  
  
"This is what I was afraid of," he thought to himself. "I can't just go back on my promise."  
  
"So it's settled then, I'm fighting."  
  
"Only if you stay close to me and don't leave my side." She nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And don't call me sir."  
  
"Erm, Commander," said the officer, not liking to interrupt the couple for fear of Squall's temper. "We have a problem." He motioned towards Galbadia Garden. "They appear to be on a collision course with us."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for the chapter being short, I have a lot of mechanics work to do, (the pain, the agony.)  
  
I would also like to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed the story so far, and a special thank you to Angelwhisper and Renegade Seraph. 


	23. Truth

It's been a while since I updated this story because I've been working on To Love the Enemy, but I missed writing this.  Sorry the update's short, I have exams coming up and so much work to do.

Chapter 23

"Keep going straight ahead, do not alter your course," Squall ordered.

"But, sir.  We'll crash."

"Just keep going.  I know what they're going to do."

"Sir?"

"I'll be in the quad if you need me."  He strode purposefully off the bridge, Rinoa following closely.

"Squall.  How can you know what they'll do?"

"I don't.  I just know what I would do in the same situation.  The quad's the easiest place on which to board Garden."

"You think that's why they're trying to crash into us?"  He nodded.  Suddenly, a shockwave spread through Garden, accompanied by a loud crash, sending Rinoa flying across the corridor.  Squall rushed to her side.

"Rinoa, are you alright?"  Her body still lay sprawled across the floor, motionless.  "Rinoa?  Come on answer me."  He lay his head on her chest, listening for her heartbeat.  It was so weak it was almost inaudible to his ears.  "Rinoa?"  He rolled her onto her back and saw the deep gash that cut into her forehead, and her blood that stained the once clean floor.  "Come on Rinoa, don't give up on me now."  He lifted her up gently, cradling her in his arms.  He no longer cared what happened to Garden, only what happened to Rinoa.  He ran as fast as he could to the infirmary, hoping he would be in time.

"Doctor, help me."  Dr Kadawaki came rushing out of her office to find Squall carrying the limp form of Rinoa.  

"Place her down over there."  She pointed towards an empty bed.  Squall swiftly obliged, placing Rinoa's head softly on the pillow, stroking stray strands of hair from her face.  He was quickly shooed out of the way by the doctor.  She closely examined Rinoa's breathing, heartbeat, and finally, the cut on her head.

"Will she be okay?"

"As far as I can tell, yes."

"When will she wake up?"

"That, I can't say.  It might be in a few minutes, a few days, or…" she trailed off.

"She might never wake up?"  A single tear crept down Squall's cheek.

"In cases like this, we just don't know.  I'll leave you two alone for a while."  She left for her office.

"Rinoa."  Squall sat down beside her, holding her hand.  I don't know if you can hear me but there's something I need to tell you."  He paused, hoping that she would answer.  "Before I met you I had nothing.  I didn't know what life was all about, but you changed that.  You taught me to love and to trust, and that's the greatest gift anyone could receive.  You changed my life.  You changed me.  A few weeks ago, I would never tell anyone my feelings, but, well, here I am now, pouring my heart out to you.  I know you can hear me, you have to.  I need you, you hear that?  I need you.  Please.  Don't go."  More tears began to fall from the corners of his eyes.  "I love you."  He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he could.  "I love you."  He was interrupted by a knock at the door.  The doctor entered.

"Sir.  A patient was just brought in from the quad.  The fighting there is terrible.  They need help.  They need a leader."

"I won't leave Rinoa."

"You can't do anything for her here."

"I don't care.  I need to be with her."

"Don't you see?  You have a responsibility to everyone in this Garden, not just Rinoa.  Everybody is relying on you and you can help them.  Do you think Rinoa will be alright if we lose this battle?  Do you?"  No reply.  "Damn it Squall, if you don't fight we'll all die.  That includes Rinoa."  Squall seemed to be deep in thought.  

"Could you pass me a pen and paper?"  She looked at him quizzically, but on seeing he was serious, retrieved the items from her office.  He wrote something on the paper and placed it under the corner of Rinoa's pillow, before kissing her on the forehead.  "Be strong, I love you," he whispered in her ear, before picking up his gunblade, ready for battle.

Big thanks to:

Renegade Seraph

Angelwhisper

Riona

Selphie Tilmitt

The Ultimate Sacrifice

Chibi Tsuki

Tami

Tiger Eyes

Wolfspeaker

Selphie

Rinoa

Samantha

Shinji-Ikari-2040

Kayah

The Key Bearer

Angelprinczess29

Oujirou-Kinya

Chain

Chang

Courage

Dark Raion

Lionheart

Adam Heart

Riny's Twin

SwingingSkyQueen

MusicFreakCQL21

Frozen Tears

Abby215

I'll try and get another chapter up soon okay?  Thanks to everyone who reads my fics, and a special thanks to Renegade Seraph for all the inspiration. 


	24. Alone Against the World

Sorry that this was just exclamation marks. I don't know what went wrong, it must have uploaded wrong. Anyway, here's the real chapter. Thanks to Rinoa Leonhart73 and Riona for pointing this out to me.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 24  
  
  
  
  
"I dont feel right just leaving her there. I cant just leave her there." Squall couldnt help feeling that he had done the wrong thing leaving there in the infirmary bed. "But I have to fight. That's what I do, I'm a SeeD. I have to fight. There's so many people relying on me. I can't let everyone down."  
  
"Commander, we cant hold them off for much longer," a cadet screamed at him from the quad. Squall said nothing, but gripped his gunblade tighter, striding over to where the cadet was struggling to fight a group of three attackers. Squall effortlessly cut down all three of them.  
  
"You were saying?" He slung Lionheart over his shoulder and made for the next group of enemies.  
  
"Th...,thank you sir," the cadet muttered in awe as he watched his commander hold off an entire invasion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Seifer, is everything going to plan?"  
  
"A slight problem, but it will soon be dealt with." He smirked slightly.  
  
"What kind of a problem?" demanded General Caraway.  
  
"Him," snarled Seifer with disgust. He didnt even have to mention his name, the General immediately knew who he was talking about. He's taken down most of our men defending the Garden.  
  
"And you consider this only a slight problem?" The General's anger was rising, the tone of his voice becoming more threatening.  
  
"He's good, but he's no match for me. Besides, he'll stop fighting soon. He won't have a choice."  
  
"Our men have returned?"  
  
"Yes, and their little excursion was a complete success."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall could feel something deep inside him that he hadn't felt for so long. Anger, hatred, loathing. Usually, he didn't get emotional. SeeDs have to endure a lot of training to overcome their feelings. In battle, he had always felt cold, detached, like he wasnt really a part of it. He was there, but his heart wasn't.  
  
But this time, something was different.  
  
He could feel every moment of the fight within his soul. He yearned for battle, he needed it. He wanted the fight.  
  
They had come after Rinoa. Even though he had only known her for a short time, she had become his life, his soul. He wanted to protect her. He couldn't let her live her entire life hunted as if she were no better than a wild animal.  
  
He had to end this.  
  
"Commander! Commander!" Squall turned around, stopping himself before he headed into the enemy's base. He saw Dr Kadawaki tearing across the Quad towards him.  
  
"What is it doctor?" Concern laced his voice. "Why have you left Rinoa?" It was then he noticed the cut down her left cheek and the bruises on her arm.   
  
"I'm so sorry, I tried to stop them, but I couldn't."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"They took her, Commander. They took her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to:  
Renegade Seraph  
Hiasha  
Lost Soul  
Riona  
Rinoa Leonhart73  
Selphie Tilmitt  
Emma  
CTHKSI  
Meestyna 


	25. The Heart's Decision

Chapter 25  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall was blinded by rage. He charged into the opposing Garden with strict disregard for his own safety.  
  
"Commander, be careful," the doctor screamed after him, but Squall couldn't hear, his head too filled with thoughts of Rinoa.  
  
"I caused her all this trouble. If I hadn't have told her how I felt, none of this would have happened. She'd still be in safe in Deling with Seifer and her father. Sure, she wouldn't be happy, but bettre unhappy than dead right? Right?"  
  
No matter how much he thought about this, he just couldn't find the answer. Although he would gladly give up his life to be with Rinoa, he just couldn't face the reality that she might have to die because she had chosen to be with him.  
  
"No use thinking about any of this. I'm not going to find an answer. I just need to find her." To his dismay, he found that the layout of Galbadia Garden was very different than that of Balamb. He had no idea where he might find Rinoa. Thankfully, though, the inside of the Garden was surprisingly quiet. He hadn't come across a single soldier since he had entered the building. "They must all be fighting." He decided to take advantage of this fact and explore the Garden.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After what had seemed like hours had gone by, Squall was beginning to lose his patience. He had already explored the whole of the ground floor and found no sign of Rinoa. His worry for her safety had begun to grow. He came to a halt at the foot of a flight of stairs.  
  
"Nowhere else to go," he thought, as he began to climb. At the top of the stairs he found an elevator to his right. "Hmm, it needs a keycard. This would be the safest place that they could take her." He examined the control panel for the keycard and found that it was identical to those in Balamb. Squall thought back to the days when he was just a Junior Classman, and was forever losing the keycard to his dorm. He always managed to get into his room by running the tip of his gunblade through the card the card reader, shorting the circuit. He quickly got to work opening the door. A light pinging sound told him that he had been successful.   
  
Inside the elevator, he found a choice of floors and opted for the highest, as it was where the Headmaster's office was in Balamb Garden.  
  
The doors shut, and the elevator began to ascend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"General. Something's happening over here," warned Seifer. Caraway moved over to the computer terminal.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The elevator's moving."  
  
"Does anybody else have a keycard."  
  
"Nobody but us. It must be an intruder."  
  
"Do you think it's him?" asked Caraway. Seifer nodded.  
  
"Leonhart," he growled. "I'll kill you."  
  
"Now, now Seifer. We mustn't be too hasty. After all, he won't fight." He looked towards the back of the room where Rinoa was lying, still unconscious on a sofa.  
  
"What do you plan to do?"  
  
"You'll see. You'll see."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The elevator slowed down gradually before coming to a stop. The doors opened, and Squall, unprepared, found a blade pressed to his throat.  
  
"Welcome, Commander Leonhart. Do come in," offered Seifer, almost as if he were a cat, toying with his prey before the final kill.  
  
"Drop the gunblade," oredered Caraway. Squall did nothing.  
  
"He said drop it." Seifer pointed towards the lifeless body on the sofa.  
  
"Rinoa." Squall gave a sigh of relief. They haven't killed her.  
  
"Now drop the gunblade." Squall noticed the obvious threat in Seifer's voice, and complied.  
  
"Now then, Commander Leonhart," began General Caraway. "You have a choice. Either you go with Seifer now, and order the surrender of your Garden, or she dies. It's up to you."  
  
"You wouldn't kill your own daughter," Squall challenged.  
  
"How presumptious." He began to laugh, making Squall wonder whether he really had it in him to kill Rinoa. After all, his alliance with Seifer now seemed secure. That was all had wanted Rinoa for in the first place.   
  
"Could I really take that risk?" he thought. "On the other hand, how could I betray Garden. There are so many students relying on me. Could I really just hand them all over to Caraway?"  
  
"Well? Have you made your decision?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to:  
Riona  
Rinoa Leonhart73  
Riny Beoulve  
Selphie Tilmitt  
Lost Soul 


	26. Please Come Back To Me

Chapter 26  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine," he sighed. "I'll go with you." He stared at the floor, not proud of the decision he had just made.  
  
"A wise choice," complimented Caraway. "She's safe."  
  
"For now, anyway," threatened Seifer. "You try anything and she gets it, understand?" Squall turned to Caraway.  
  
"If you touch her, I swear I'll."  
  
"Yes, yes, I've heard that all before," he butted in. "Sadly for you though, those hero clichés just don't work in real life." This provoked a laugh from Seifer. Caraway promptly glared at him, silently ordering him quiet. "Now, if you two could please hurry, I have an important appointment in four hours time. I don't want to miss it." Without taking another look at the two men stood in the office, he turned around and marched over to the other side of the room and gazed out of the window towards Balamb Garden. "Now you're mine too," he whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seifer held Squall's arm firmly twisted behind his back in a tight grip. Squall was ever conscious that Seifer wasn't afraid to kill him, as every few paces or so Seifer would prod the tip of his blade into Squall's back, making him hurry.  
  
"It's no use trying to delay this," Seifer growled into his ear. "You can't put off the inevitable. Squall remained silent throughout, trying desperately to think of a way out of his predicament. Seifer whistled as they stepped into the lush surroundings of the quad in Balamb Garden. "This could turn out to be a nice place to live. Not to mention very handy as a mobile base."  
  
"What would the head of a weapons company want with this place? It's hardly convenient for sales."  
  
"Who says I'm just the head of a weapons company? General Caraway has offered me a very high rank in the Galbadian military, not to mention a very lucrative arms contract. War can be very profitable, as a mercenary, I thought you would have realised that. See, we're not that different, you and I." Squall's anger flared.  
  
"Don't ever say that," he shouted. "We couldn't be more different."  
  
"And how's that?" Seifer asked, amused at Squall's strong reaction.  
  
"You're willing to just let Rinoa die."  
  
"And why not? She's served her purpose as far as I'm concerned. I got my contract, my money, the military rank was just a bonus. What more could she possibly do for me now?"   
  
"You didn't deserve her in the first place."  
  
"And I suppose a mercenary like you did? You don't even have much money."  
  
"I never pretended to deserve her."  
  
"Hey, Squall. Here's your friends, come to see you in your moment of glory." Seifer pointed towards a large group of SeeD's assembled by the entrance to the quad. He was shocked at how many of the Balamb SeeDs had survived, and how many bodies of his own men were littered across the floor. "See how mighty your leader is?" heckled Seifer as he walked past them. Several tried to attack him, but were held back by their peers, frightened for Squall's safety. At the back of the group, Squall noticed Dr Kadawaki, still battered and bruised.  
  
"Trust me," mouthed towards her. She nodded, understanding as Squall was dragged off down the corridor. She waited until they were both out of earshot.  
  
"Right, listen up everyone. Squall asked me to trust him, and I do. This isn't the end. We wait here for his signal. Understand?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know, Squall, there's something I really don't understand about you. You're supposed to be the commander of SeeD. You're supposed to be one of the best fighter's in the whole world, famous for never giving up."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It took us about two seconds to break you. You're here about to surrender your whole Garden to us, just because we took your girlfriend. Why did you do it?" At this point Squall laughed.  
  
"Because you don't know the first thing about SeeDs."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"If you think I'd just surrender all this to you, you're obviously clueless as to the nature of SeeDs. We always have a plan." He spun round swiftly as look of realisation spread across Seifer's face, freeing himself from his grasp and landing a strong punch on his jaw. Seifer staggered backwards, trying to steady himself. Before he could bring his blade up to strike Squall, he found it kicked out of his hand. The blade flew across the corridor and crashed into the wall. Both men leapt towards it, knowing that whoever reached it first would be the victor. They both crashed into each other, reaching for the handle. Squall was the first to reach it, pointing the tip at Seifer's throat. Squall got up slowly, never taking his eyes off the man in front of him. "Get up," he ordered.  
  
"Just get it over with," demanded Seifer.  
  
"I said, get up." Reluctantly, he rose off his knees. "Walk." Squall led him into a room in which a single SeeD sat.   
  
"Sir," he said, standing to attention immediately. "Is this a prisoner?" Squall nodded, pushing Seifer into the nearest cell in the detention centre.   
  
"I'm keeping the key," he told the guard. "Don't let him out under any circumstances."  
  
"Hey, Squall. Why aren't you killing me?" Seifer shouted. "I'd have killed you in an instant.  
  
"I told you. We couldn't be more different." Squall exited the room and headed for his office on the third floor. He knew what he had to do. He wasn't about to fail Rinoa now. When he arrived, he turned the PA system on and spoke into the microphone.  
  
"This is Commander Leonhart. I am ordering a full assault on Galbadia Garden. Resistance should be minimal. Do not travel in the elevator without my order. I repeat, do not travel in the elevator without my order."  
  
Squall was careful not to endanger her further. He didn't want Caraway to realise that his plan had failed. He couldn't risk having him kill Rinoa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Commander. All the troops we could spare have entered Galbadia Garden. The injured students that have returned do not tell of heavy fighting or casualties," Dr Kadawaki reported.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Commander, is she alright? I feel responsible for them taking her."  
  
"As far as I know, she hasn't been harmed."  
  
"I'll be waiting in the infirmary." Squall nodded. This time, he would bring Rinoa back for good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It seemed to Squall that the SeeDs had completely taken over Galbadia Garden. They lined every corridor that he went down, saluting him as he passed. He selected two that he knew were very competent fighters.   
  
"You two. Follow me." The two SeeDs seemed proud to be chosen.  
  
"Yes, sir," they both answered in unison. They followed in Squall's tracks until they stepped foot inside the elevator.  
  
"Don't do anything unless I tell you," Squall ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." The elevator ground to a halt and the doors opened.  
  
"Ah, Seifer. Did you kill him?" Caraway asked, his back to Squall and the two SeeDs. Squall strode up to Caraway, putting Seifer's gunblade to his throat.  
  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, General, but I'm still here."  
  
"Leonhart," he growled. He tried to struggle, but Squall was prepared.  
  
"You two. Take him to the detention centre. If he gives you any trouble, you have permission to use force. Caraway fell silent as he was taken away. Squall was now left in the room with Rinoa. He smiled at her peaceful form, lying on the sofa as if she was asleep. He heard the elevator return and picked her up gently, being careful not to hurt her.  
  
"Rinoa. I'm so sorry for everything that happened. I really am. You shouldn't have had to go through all this. But, but you're safe now. Nobody's going to harm you. I'm here for you, so please answer my prayers."  
  
"Please come back to me, Rinoa." 


	27. Eternal Hope

Chapter 27 

"Rinoa?"  Squall gasped as she slowly rose from the hospital bed, eyes focusing directly on him.  He shivered as she gazed at him, her eyes piercing him to the very soul, as if a dagger of ice had been thrust within him.  "Rinoa.  You…you're alright?"  He tried to throw his arms around her, to hold her close, make sure she was alive.  

He passed right through her.

"Rinoa?  Rinoa, what's the matter?"

"What do you mean, what's the matter?" she rasped.  He was taken aback by the sound of her voice.  There was something behind it, something dark and unknown.  "You killed me Squall.  This is all your fault."

He sat up, his eyes shooting open immediately.  He brushed the palm of his hand across his forehead causing sweat drops to cascade onto his already soaked sheets.  He looked at the clock.  

Nine thirty.

Squall never woke this late.  As commander, he would wake at six every day, in order to complete the vast amount of paperwork that came with running Garden.  However, today, he didn't feel like working.

"I did this to her."  He tore the sheets off and got out of bed, fully clothed.  Not bothering to change, he stepped into the bathroom.  He looked at himself in the mirror, running his fingers along the line of stubble that had grown along his chin, the result of not shaving in days.  The man that stared back at him seemed a far cry from the proud commander of a few weeks ago.  He was scruffy, unkempt and late for work.  And what's more, he didn't care.

"This is all your fault," he snarled at his reflection.  "I hate you."  He punched the mirror, watching as the glass shattered around his fist, tearing at the skin on his knuckles, blood dripping slowly into the sink.  Without bandaging his wound, he picked up his gunblade and left the room.

"Sir."  Selphie charged down the main corridor, trying to catch up to Squall.  "Sir."  Selphie tapped him on the back, finally grabbing his attention.  As he turned around, she stopped in her tracks, gasping.  She could hardly recognise the man that stood before her.  In the years since he had joined SeeD, Selphie had never seen Squall in such a bad state.

"What is it?" he snapped, interrupting her train of thought.

"Erm, I…I was just wondering how Rinoa was," she stuttered, still in shock from seeing this side of the man she had known for so long.  

Without a reply, Squall carried on walking purposefully through the halls.  Selphie knew it was foolish to follow him, he had to get through this himself.  Instead, she headed towards the infirmary to see Rinoa.

Squall unsheathed his gunblade as he opened the double doors to the training centre.  The first thing he saw was a class of students, accompanied by one of the most experienced instructors, Xu, nearby.  All the students turned to stare at him, and these were soon joined by Xu.

"Leave," he ordered.  Nobody moved.  Everybody was too shocked at the commander's appearance.  "Now."  He practically shouted this last order, causing the class to leave in a hurry.

He was all alone, save for the monsters.  It was these he turned his attention to, rather than face the demons that lay within himself.

The first victim he discovered was a lone, young grat.  Squall released all his anger and frustration, focusing on the tip of his gunblade, channelling all of his energy into the battle.  He sliced the creature in two with relative ease.  As a result, more and more grats began to emerge, attacking in droves now.  Squall hardly seemed to notice.  He was no longer conscious of his surroundings, every movement, every slash of his blade came naturally and without thought.  Within minutes, the horde of grats had all been killed.  He searched for another challenge, anything to stop himself from thinking.  Anything to cleanse all thoughts of her from his mind.  

He heard movement behind him.  He spun round, lifting his gunblade, and preparing to bring it down for the kill.

"Squall."  

The scream shook him from his dazed state, and he brought the blade to a halt, just centimetres from Dr Kadawaki's face.  She breathed a sigh of relief.

"How did you find me?"

"Selphie stopped by at the infirmary.  She said you were in bad shape.  I guessed that you would come here."

"Hmph."

"Squall.  Don't act as though she's dead."  For a time, he wasn't sure how to react.

"I believe that's Commander Leonhart to you."

"Fine, Commander Leonhart.  Don't act as though she's dead."

"She's as good as dead though, isn't she?  I can't hear her voice anymore, I can't feel her arms around me anymore, she can't talk to me anymore."

"Open your heart, Commander."

"What are you talking about?"  He began to walk away, but was stopped as she grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Open your heart and she will speak to you.  She is in that bed, and she is still alive.  She needs you, and you need to be there with her."

"Whatever."

"Look, Commander.  Do me a favour.  Don't give up on her.  She needs you to stay alive."

The doctor's words haunted Squall for the next few hours.  He could hear the words echoing around his head.

"Don't give up on her."

"She's right.  Rinoa could still come around.  She isn't dead yet."  He picked himself off the floor of the training centre.

"I won't give up on her."

"There is always hope."

Both Dr Kadawaki and Selphie noticed Squall slipping quietly into the infirmary.  They left Rinoa's room, knowing that he had to face this alone.  They nodded to Squall on their way past, but he didn't acknowledge either of them.  His mind was focused on one thing.

Rinoa.

He knelt at her bedside, gently caressing her hand.  It was then, that he finally came to realise his true feelings.  It was then that Squall Leonhart, the brave, cold hearted, proud commander of Balamb Garden wept.

"Rinoa, I know you can hear me.  I'm so sorry for everything.  Everything.  I know sorry isn't going to make anything better, but I need you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you.  I haven't given up on you Rinoa.  I can never give up on you, because you are my life.  And I love you." 

He slowly rose from his knees and kissed her softly, rejoicing in the sensation of her lips on his.  He was about to turn around and sit by her side, when he noticed something from the corner of his eyes.

"Rinoa?"


	28. Preparations

Chapter 28 

"Rinoa?"  

"Squall?" came the whispered reply.

"Rinoa.  This…this is real?"  

Squall's mind was plagued with doubts.  Maybe his tortured psyche was orchestrating a cruel jest on his already bruised soul.

"I heard you calling out to me."

She tried to sit up in her bed, not having enough strength to lift herself.  Squall, noticing her predicament, placed both of his arms around her in a tight embrace, placing her in a seated position, before fluffing her pillow for her, trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

"What…what happened?" she asked weakly.  "My head?"

Squall didn't answer for a time.  He wished, more than anything in the world, that this was real, that he wasn't dreaming.

"Squall?"

He looked deep into her eyes, seeing a blend of fear and confusion, not the cold, heartless gaze that she had harboured in his nightmares.  No, this was reality.

"You hit your head pretty hard," he explained.

"I think I remember that."

At that moment, Dr Kadawaki entered the room, noticing that her patient was awake.

"I told you so," she said to Squall, smiling.  Rinoa looked on in confusion, neither Squall, nor the doctor offering her any explanation.  "How does your head feel?"

"Like a herd of Behemoths are having the wildest party in history in there," she mumbled sarcastically.

"That's to be expected," she chuckled.  "Here, take these."  She handed Rinoa a bottle of white pills.  "Take one every four hours to numb the pain."

Rinoa nodded.  "Thanks."  

"I'll leave you to get some sleep now."  Dr Kadawaki left the room, only to find Squall following behind her.

"Will she be alright?"

"As far as I can tell, yes.  Does she have any memory loss?"

"She remembers the accident so I don't think so."

"Good.  Memory loss is likely to be the only complication associated with her injury.  She'll have a sore head for a few days, but that should be all.  Make sure she takes it easy alright?"  She gave Squall a knowing look before returning to her desk.  Shaking his head, Squall went back to his position by Rinoa's side.

"Squall.  How long have I been like this?"

"A couple of days."

"What happened to Garden?" she asked frantically.  "We were being attacked and then I hit my head, but I don't remember a thing after that."

"It's alright, Rinoa," he said, trying to calm her.  "It's all over.  You're safe now."

"But Seifer?  My father?  What happened to them?"

"They're in a holding cell right now.  We're taking them both to Deling for trial."

"So, that means I can stay here, doesn't it?"  Her eyes lit up with happiness as this thought dawned upon her.  "I mean.  If you'll let me."

"You're staying.  I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter Miss Heartilly."  His eyes gleamed wickedly as he leant down to kiss her.

"Ouch," she screamed as her lips met his.

"What is it Rinoa?  Are you alright?" he panicked.

"When was the last time you shaved?"

He gave a disapproving look.  "It didn't occur to me to shave."

"Well stubble is not particularly attractive on you Commander Leonhart," she joked.  "I'm taking you to shave this instant."  She swung her legs around so that they were dangling off the edge of her bed.  As she tried to stand up, she knocked her pillow onto the floor.  "Dammit."  It was then that she noticed the scrap of paper tucked away under where her pillow used to be.

"Rinoa, you really should be resting.  The doctor said you should be taking things easy."  He shuffled his feet, giving Rinoa the impression that he was embarrassed.  She guessed the note must be from him.

"All I've done recently is sleep.  I don't want anymore rest." She opened the folded piece of paper and began to read, noticing that Squall's usually pale cheeks had darkened to a crimson shade.

_Rinoa,_

_A part of me believes that I should be here, by your side.  I hope you can forgive me if you wake and find that I am not.  _

_I am writing this in case I do not return to you.  I have to fight.  I know now that if I do not, all is lost, including your freedom.  I am fighting for you._

_I need you to know that I love you and in the event that something does happen to me, you will always have a home here, and that I will always be watching over you.  You will never be alone._

_Yours forever,_

_Squall_

A small tear formed in the corner of Rinoa's eye upon reading the letter. 

"That was beautiful Squall.  Thank you," she gushed, holding him as tightly as she could, resting her head against his chest.  "I love you too."

"Happy now?" demanded Squall as he emerged from the bathroom cleanly shaven.

"Hmm."  Rinoa gently pressed her lips against his.  "Much better," she confirmed.

"You're certain about that?"

"Let me double check."  She kissed him passionately, never wanting to let him go.  She tightened her embrace around him, pulling him ever closer to her.  She gently lowered herself on to the bed, dragging him willingly down with her, not breaking their kiss.  As she fumbled, trying to unbutton his shirt, he broke away from her.

"You know you're under strict doctor's orders to take it easy don't you?"

"So?" she challenged, her eyes glinting.

"And we have to go and visit Selphie today."

"What for?"

"You still want to get married don't you?"

"Of course."

"Well, I was going to get her to organise the reception.  That is if you don't mind."

"No.  But I don't think Selphie will mind waiting either."

Squall took one look at Rinoa, gazing directly into her eyes.  How could he refuse her anything?

"You're right.  We should go and see her later," he admitted.  "Much, much later."

She smiled in return.  "Good.  Now, where were we?" she pondered.


	29. Only the Beginning

Chapter 29

Rinoa stood and admired her reflection in mirror.  Her breath caught in her throat, unable to escape her lips.  This was the first time she had seen herself properly in her wedding dress.  It was made from pure white silk and hugged the top half of her figure, whilst trailing more loosely from the waist, coming to rest just below her ankles.  She had tried it on the shop as soon as she saw it, but this was different.  Today was her wedding day.  

"You look absolutely beautiful," gasped Selphie, wide-eyed in delight.  "Squall is going to have to pick his jaw up off the floor when he sees you."

"Do you honestly think I look alright?" she asked, still unsure.

"Yes," she reassured her.

"Will he like the dress?  I mean, he hasn't seen it yet."

"Will you stop worrying, girl?!  He will love the dress, it's perfect.  Now can we please get going, or don't you plan on turning up to your own wedding?"

"I'll be ready in a minute.  I don't want to rush, I haven't finished my makeup yet."

"But we did your makeup hours ago," Selphie protested.  "You can't do any more now you've got your dress on.  You don't want it to get dirty now do you?"

"It won't.  I just need a little more blusher," she replied, applying some to her cheeks.

"Erm, Rinoa, that's eye shadow," Selphie pointed out, giggling at the other girl's misfortune.

"What?!" she screamed, panic spreading across her face.

"You can't tell.  Now come on, Squall will be waiting.  We'll have to hurry or they'll start without you."

"How exactly will they start without me?"

"If you keep them waiting any longer they might have to turn it into a funeral for some of the older guests," she snapped, dragging Rinoa out by her arm.  

"Hey just wait a minute," she protested.

"No.  You look perfect, everything's alright, so just go and get married, okay?"

"Fine," she replied, a grin spreading across her features.  "I'll go and get married."

"What if she changed her mind?  Maybe she isn't coming after all," Squall thought.  He was receiving pitying looks from all around him.  Obviously they didn't think that she was going to show up.  "I can hardly blame her though, after all I've put her through."

"Don't worry.  They all do this," a guest whispered to him.  Squall didn't have to acknowledge this, however, as the doors opened and in stepped Rinoa.  He mouth opened wide in shock as he saw just how beautiful she was.  She looked even more breathtaking than the night he first saw her, playing the piano in the bar at the Deling City Hotel.  Neither of the pair could take their eyes off each other as they said their vows, both revelling in the joy that they felt from just being with each other.  

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

As they kissed, all time and meaning was forgotten.  For those few short moments, everything was about that kiss, the whole universe revolved around them, and they knew that their happiness would last forever.

Squall and Rinoa looked deep into each other's eyes, both entranced by what they saw.  They were alone on the dance floor, waiting for their moment.  As the band struck up and began to play, they began to move, each in time with the other's movements, as if they were one and the same.

"I wrote this song for you, you know?" Rinoa whispered into Squall's ear as they danced.

"You wrote this song?" he asked, surprised.

"As a present to you."  Squall had assumed that Selphie was responsible for all of the music, and had no idea that Rinoa had written a song especially for him.

"I chose the band too.  They're old friends from Deling."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wouldn't have been much of a surprise then, would it?" she replied, her eyes grinning mischievously.

Are you ready maybe, 

_Are you willing to run?_

_Are you ready to let yourself down?_

_Are you holding your breath?_

_Are you ready or not?_

"Squall.  I never said thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything.  You saved me.  I know that it was hard to get to where we are today, and I caused so much trouble, but you stood by me, and that really means something.  You're the first person that's ever done that, instead of just ordering me about."

"I just did what I wanted to do."

"I know, and that's what means so much, that you'd do that for me.  Thank you."

_Are you ready maybe,_

_Do you long to confess?_

_Do you feel that you're already known?_

_Are you sure of yourself?_

_Would you lie if you're not?_

"Squall, can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I…I had this horrible dream last night.  I dreamt of what life would be like without you.  It was horrible, really, really horrible.  I was married to Seifer and I hated him so much.  I had the most wretched life, so full of despair and sadness, but then I woke up next to you and realised just how lucky I was."

"It'll always be me you wake up next to.  I'll be the last thing you see at night and the first thing you see in the morning."

"I love you, Squall."

"I love you too."

_So put your arms around me,_

_You let me believe that I am someone else._

_Because only time can take you,_

_So let me believe,_

_That I am somewhere else._

The couple stopped dancing and stared into the heavens.

"Look," Squall pointed at the golden streak darting across the night sky.

"A shooting star.  Make a wish."

"I don't need to.  I've got everything I could ever wish for right here."

As they smiled at each other, they knew.  

They knew that this was only to be the beginning for them.  

_Make me believe,_

_Take me, take me somewhere,_

_Somewhere._

_Let me believe._

_Because only time can take you._

_So stop._

_Put Your Arms Around Me_ is by Texas so I obviously don't own it.

A/N.  I finally finished it!! I've been meaning to write this last chapter for so long, but I've spent so much time on my other three fics that I almost forgot about it.  A huge thanks to those who reviewed, it means so much.  I was really thrilled at the response that this got, as it's one of the first I wrote and I was just experimenting really.  For this to get over 100 reviews was really special so thanks everybody.


End file.
